ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Transformers: Galactic Warfare
Transformers: Galactic Warfare, Is an Animated Series that will debut in 2014. It will share themes and Elements from Marvel, DC, The Live Action Movies, as well as Exodus. Cast and Characters Autobots Kevin Conroy - Optimus Prime *Lex Lang - Orion Pax Neil Patrick Harris - Bumblebee Diedrich Bader - Ironhide Nolan North - Sideswipe Robert Foxworth - Ratchet Darius McCrary - Jazz Kevin Michael Richardson - Bulkhead Nathan Fillion - Cilffjumper Tom Kenny - Skids Brian Bloom - Hound Jason C. Miller - Rollar Tim Russ - Jetfire John DiMaggio/Peter Cullen - Sentinel Prime Elite Guard Xander Berkeley - Ultra Magnus Wallace Langham - Perceptor James Remar - Mirage Roger Rose - Blurr James Horan - Leadfoot John DiMaggio - Wheeljack Chris Cox - Brawn Brian George - Seaspray Bill Fagerbakke - Topspin Tom Kenny - Twin Twist Edward Asner - Kup Gary Cole - Omega Supreme Alan Tudyk - Prowl Mark Hamill - Windcharger Lex Lang - Metroplex, Tomahawk Dave Fennoy - Breakaway Dwight Schultz - Stratosphere Team Rodimus Neal McDonohugh - Rodimus Minor James Arnold Taylor - Hot Shot Phil Morris - Crosswise Michael Leon-Wooley - Inferno Mark Hamill - Red Alert The Wreckers Brian Bloom - Springer Carlos Alazaraqi - Warpath Clancy Brown - Roadbuster Robin Atkin Downes - Fallback Philip Proctor - Downshift Female Autobots April Stewart - Elita-1 Vicki Lewis - Shadow Strike Grey DeLisle - Arcee Vanessa Marshall - Firestar Jennifer Hale - Flareup Gwendoline Yeo - Moonracer Susan Eisenberg - Override Tricia Helfer - Chromia Julianne Grossman - Minerva Kari Wahlgren - Botanica Aerialbots Rick D. Wasserman - Silverbolt Nolan North - Air Raid Brian Bloom - Fireflight James Horan - Skydive Chris Cox - Slingshot Brian George - Superion Decepticons Clancy Brown - Megatron / Galvatron *Robin Atkin Downes - D-16 Peter Jessop - Space Case Dana Snyder - Ransack, Rumble Mark Hamill - Crumplezone John DiMaggio - Sideways, Cyclonus Diedrich Bader - Barricade, Ravage Gary Anthony Williams - Tankor Richard McGonagle - Shockwave Jason C. Miller - Frenzy Jonathan Adams - Soundwave Keith Szarabajka - Laserbeak David Sobolov - Ratbat Arnim Shimmerman - Ramjet John Kassir - Tarantulas Cybertron Based Decepticons James Horan - Sonar Dwight Schultz - Skyquake Scott Cleverdon - Wreckage, Dirge Miguel Ferrer - Scourge, Thrust David Sobolov - Grindor Kevin Michael Richardson - Piranhacon Michael T. Wiess - Thunderwing Graham McTavish - Thundercracker Larry Cedar - Skywarp Brian Bloom - Biltzwing John DiMaggio - Trypticon The Masters Of Deception Gary Anthony Williams - Starscream Oliva D'abo - Slipstream J.B. Blanc - Blackout Michael T. Wiess - Scorponok Robin Atkin Downes - Hailstorm, Terradive Henry Rollins - Bonecrusher George Newbern - Breakdown James Arnold Taylor - Crankcase Science Division Rene Auberjonois - Obsidian Phil Morris - Jet Storm Lance Henriksen - Razorclaw Mark Hamill - Snow cat John Kassir - Skyfall Danny Trejo - Lockdown Diedrich Bader - Project Gamma/Nemisis Prime The Dreads Jeffrey Combs - Dreadwing J.B. Blanc - Runamuck James C. Mathis III - RunAbout Nolan North - Reverb Gary Anthony Williams - Run-over Prison Guard Wade Williams - Skull-grin George Newbern - Sky Shadow Phil LaMarr - Knock out Nicholas Guest - Overcast Dana Snyder - Buzz-saw Combaticons Khary Payton - Onslaught Carlos Alazaraqi - Swindle Robin Atkin Downes - Vortex John Kassir - Blast off Earl Boen - Brawl, Bruticus Constructicons Tom Kenny - Scrapper Nolan North - Mixmaster Diedrich Bader - Long Haul Kevin Michael Richardson - Rampage J.B. Blanc - Hightower Gary Anthony Williams - Demolisher John DiMaggio - Devastator Female Decepticons Vicki Lewis - Roulette Hynden Walch - Fracture Gina Torres - Blackarachnia Gwendoline Yeo - Strika Kari Wahlgren - Thunderblast Nika Futterman - Flamewar Edward Asner - Motherbrain Jennifer Hale - Flatline Vannesa Marshall - Airazor Others, The Orginal 13 Transformers, Leader's Predecessors, and Gods John DiMaggio - Primus Mark Hamill - Sentinel Maximus James Horan - Nova Prime Miguel Ferrer - Omega Prime Nolan North - Zeta Prime Clive Revill - Magna Prime Robin Atkin Downes - Vector Prime Michael York - Beta Prime Kevin Michael Richardson - Nexus Prime Nika Futterman - Solus Prime Rick D. Wasserman - Prima Wade Williams - The Leige Maximo Dave Fennoy - Dai Atlas Richard McGonagle - Alpha Trion James Arnold Taylor - Megatronus Prime/The Fallen Clancy Brown - Shockrat, Unicron Humans Autobot Allies Will Friedle - Clarence Rosen Grey DeLisle - Tricia Marston Kari Wahlgren - Serena Spencer Nolan North - Major Reynolds David Kaye - Dr. Francis Marston Jim Cummings - Bruce Brazos James Sie - Jerry "Deep" Wang John DiMaggio - Lt. William Lennox Khary Payton - Lt. Robert Epps Tom Kenny - News Reporter Richard "Ryder" Spencer Chris Cox - Dimitri Baskin Decepticon Allies Rick D. Wasserman - Dylan Gould Philip Proctor - Dr. Llewelyn Mason James Horan - Simon Fell Tom Kane - Dr. Jaques Bougainville Duvall Dave Fennoy - Wallace Weaver Robin Atkin Downes - Alexi Voshlod Episode Guide Category:Transformers series Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows